The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus, botanically known as Buxus sempervirens, commercially known as Boxwood, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Katerberg’.
The new Buxus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Buxus sempervirens cultivar Welleri, not patented. The new Buxus was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. in 1990, as a single branch on a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Welleri.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buxus by hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since 1991, has shown that the unique features of this new Buxus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.